Une maladie inconnue
by peckforever
Summary: Kyo et Yuya traversent un désert et Yuya craint d'attraper une maladie inconnue... oneshot KYOXYUYA comme d'habitude! résumé pourrit, je sais T.T


Coucou tout le monde!!! Ici peckforever au rapport!!

Voilà un p'tit oneshot sur Kyo et Yuya. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!! L'histoire se passe après la défaite de l'ex-roi rouge et Kyo et Yuya voyagent tous les deux.

Les pensées de Yuya sont en italiques. Et Kyo? ben... il pense pas XDDDD )

BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

Maintenant quinze jours qu'ils voyageaient en direction d'une ville dont Yuya n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quinze jours qu'ils alternaient étendues sablonneuses et sols craquelés le tout sous un soleil de plomb. Vraiment... Yuya détestait le désert. Et Kyo qui continuait d'avancer comme s'il était dans le lieu le plus hospitalier du monde. 

-Kyo...

Pas de réponse, ignorance totale.

-Kyo! Réponds-moi quand je te parle crétin!

Cette remarque lui valut un haussement de sourcil suivit d'un sourire amusé après avoir vu sa tête.

-Planche à pain, tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur avec tes valises sous les yeux! On dirait une p'tite vieille!

-Kyoooooooo...

Il évita de justesse une chaussure, puis une pierre (aiguisée de préférence) et enfin le fameux muramasa (encore plus aiguisé!).

-KYO ESPECE D'IDIOT STUPIDE CRETIN ABRUTI DEGENERE DU CERVEAU!!!!!

Et sur ce, elle le contourna d'un pas rageur et continua à avancer en grommelant des « j'lui ferais la peau »!!!

Kyo lui laissa un peu d'avance avant de reprendre sa marche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son masque d'indifférence disparut cependant quand il entendit sa compagne hurler de terreur après avoir disparut derrière une dune. 5 microsecondes après, il était à ses côtés. Elle se tenait la cheville, où deux petits trous laissaient couler un filet de sang. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au légendaire samurai pour retrouver le serpent et le trancher en deux part parfaitement égales.

Il devait aspirer le poison avant qu'il ne se propage plus dans l'organisme de la jeune femme. Avec un grognement d'exaspération, il posa ses lèvres sur les plaies.

Concentré sur sa tache, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet que ce simple contact avait produit chez Yuya. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle souffrait, et pourtant on était très loin d'une quelconque forme de douleur. Elle se retenait simplement pour ne pas gémir, chose ô combien difficile dans ces conditions. _Ce crétin serait trop satisfait!_

Kyo releva enfin la tête après avoir prit soin de ne laisser aucune goutte de poison. Il cracha une nouvelle fois le sang qu'il venait d'aspirer.

-C'est bon planche à pain, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas définitivement me foutre la paix!!

Et il ajouta son éternel sourire du genre « je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-le-plus-beau-du-monde ». Elle ne sembla pourtant pas relever la remarque, ses yeux fixés dans le vague depuis que sa bouche avait quitté sa cheville. Après avoir été appelé une dizaine de fois par le démon, elle daigna enfin poser ses yeux sur lui.

-mmmh?

-Eh! T'essaie de battre Luciole au jeu de « celui qui est le plus à l'ouest »?

-mmmh.

Puis elle se leva lentement et continua sa route, sans plus se soucier de son compagnon de voyage qui continuait à la regarder, un sourcil haussé en signe de surprise. C'est au bout de deux heures de marche qu'il lui ordonna de s'arrêter, chose qu'elle fit en silence sans même s'énerver. Kyo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il en avait déduit que du poison devait encore rester dans son organisme, sinon comment expliquer les 19 chutes qu'elle avait faite et son comportement silencieux? Il était trop tard pour enlever le poison de son corps, le mieux à faire était de la laisser allongée jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent d'eux-même.

-Kyo...

-Ah... une revenante! T'as retrouvé ta langue, servante?!!

-Ahahaha (ton très lasse associé à une face de j'm'en foutisme profond!!). Oublie, c'était pas important.

Kyo lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et la plaqua au sol.

-Bon, je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que « on reste ici » veut dire. Soit tu reste allongé de ton plein grès, soit c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et je peut t'assurer que j'y prendrait beaucoup de plaisir!!!

Cette dernière remarque entraîna un rougissement profond de l'épiderme de Yuya, suivit d'un (faux) grognement mécontent et d'une remarque grommelée du style « lâche-moi crétin ou je t'explose la tête». Bien évidemment cette menace était totalement futile, Kyo étant en position de domination et au moins trente fois plus fort que la chasseuse de prime. Il décida par conséquent de ne pas bouger et d'apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet, Yuya arborait maintenant une rougeur « coup de soleil » sur les joues, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et encadraient son visage et son yukata dévoilait plus de peau qu'il n'était sensé le faire.

En voyant ce cher démon aussi près d'elle, elle ne put que se remémorer les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait embrassé sa cheville (pour enlever le poison, mais ça c'est une information facultative!!). Aussitôt ses yeux se voilèrent et son visage prit une expression rêveuse...

_Et si il m'embrassait sur les lèvres, est-ce que je ressentirais la même chose? Il était doux à ce moment là... est-ce qu'il serait aussi doux? Pourquoi un samurai stupide, borné, ivrogne, pervers à une bouche aussi sexy et un corps de rêve? Si seulement il pouvait recommencer... sur mes lèvres , et pas pour enlever du poison quand un stupide serpent vient de me mordre!! Enfin grâce à cette sale bête j'ai pu sentir ses lèvres... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH mais à quoi je pense moi?!!! _

Kyo avait assisté avec étonnement (dissimulé bien sur par son masque de j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-du-monde-qui-m'entoure! ) au changement de comportement de Yuya. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant elle se débattait pour qu'il la lache, maintenant elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et elle l'ignorait royalement, chose qui déplaisait fortement au samurai!

-Eh planche à pain!! OH! Dit-le si je te dérange!!

-Ben oui, pour être tout à fait honnête! Et dégage tes sales pattes de mes poignets, on sait pas où elles ont put trainer!!! J'ai pas envie de me choper une maladie inconnue à cause d'un boulet qui connait pas le savon!!!!

Cette réplique cinglante valut à Yuya un sourire machiavélique de la part de Kyo. Il joignit ses poignets ensemble et les maintint avec une main pendant que l'autre descendit lentement le long du bras de la jeune femme, pour arriver à l'épaule et remonter au niveau du visage. Il avait sentit Yuya frissonner pendant toute l'« expédition » de ses doigts. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de surprise, d'appréhension, de plaisir et également de colère. Le démon sourit en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui s'écartèrent involontairement.

-Alors, toujours peur d'attraper une maladie inconnue?

Le ton supérieur qu'il avait emprunté lui valut un regard noir de Yuya, regard qu'il soutint sans hésiter.

Elle se sentait vulnérable avec ses mains liées, et le regard de prédateur que Kyo lui lançait ne la rassurait pas quand à la suite des événements. Mais la proximité de son visage lui donna une idée, et elle était presque sure de réussir son coup, si elle trouvait le courage nécessaire pour le faire. La main de Kyo ne s'était toujours pas arrêtait et continuait son exploration effleurant maintenant sa poitrine. Il paraissait concentré sur sa tâche (tâche qui comblait intérieurement Yuya, bien qu'elle préfère mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de le reconnaitre!).

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le front de Yuya le frappa en pleine tête et suite à ce fabuleux coup de boule, il relacha son emprise sur les mains de la jeune femme et se recula vivement.

-PLANCHE A PAIN, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIT???!!!!! T'AS UNE DERNIERE VOLONTE???!!!!

Il se tut enfin quand il vit le front de Yuya saigner. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il se penchait vers la chasseuse de prime, qui avait l'air complètement sonnée.

-Pousse ta main, femme!

Après une observation rapide, Kyo en déduisit que la blessure était superficielle. Il mis son visage au niveau de celui de Yuya et agita sa main devant ses yeux pour capter une quelconque réaction. Il fut servit :

Elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa, un baiser on ne peut plus fougueux!!! Kyo mit 10 bonnes secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et finit par répondre aux attentes de la jeune femme, notamment en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. S'ensuivit alors une lutte acharnée, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Puis Yuya relâcha le visage de Kyo et s'effondra en arrière, complètement dans les vappes et un sourire « je-suis-la-femme-la-plus-heureuse-du-monde » collée sur ses lèvres.

Le samurai mit bien cinq minutes à la regarder, abasourdi, avant de parvenir à se refaire une posture et à réaliser ce qui venait de sa passer. Elle, la planche à pain la plus inexpérimentée et la plus chiante de tous les êtres humains, venait de l'emballer et pire: de lui procurer plus de plaisir par un simple baiser que toutes les femmes avant elle!

-T'es vraiment trop marrante!

Et sur ce, il la posa en sac à patate sur son épaule et reprit sa marche.

Oui, il aimait vraiment le désert, et il semble que désormais, Yuya aussi...

**THE END**

* * *

Voilouuuuuuu! Une tite review pour me dire si c'était bien?

lecteurs méchants : NAN! et c'était nul!! On devrait t'empêcher d'écrire tellement c'est pourri!!!!

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Part en courant dans sa chambre et vide toute la réserve de mouchoir de la maison!! La dépression nerveuse est proche!! XD


End file.
